


Mom Della

by sassafrazGecko



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Daddonald, Donaldisstilltheirfather, Drama, Family, Fanfic, Hurt/Comfort, Motherandsonmoments, ducktales - Freeform, ducktales2017, momdella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrazGecko/pseuds/sassafrazGecko
Summary: From the maker of Dad Donald comes 'Mom della' Short one-Shots about Della bounding with her kids! We need more of that! Let me know if you have any requests Dm me or leave it in the reviews





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story: Della's right hand Ducks part 1
> 
> Summery: Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Della seek out the treasure of Niagara Falls and it's not as easy as Della had hoped

"Alright everyone grab yer gear! We have yet another adventure upon us!"Scrooge announced, he placed the treasure map on the table "It's believed there could be a pot of gold buried somewhere on the banks of the Niagara River in the lower Niagara Glen Nature Area north of the falls.

Gold had been sent from England on a ship to pay soldiers stationed at Queen's Town, later renamed Queenston, during the War of 1812. The reputed treasure-$100.000 in gold coins was stolen from the ship by two deserting soldiers. It was taken and secretly buried on a plateau we now call-"

"Which means we'll finally have our first adventure as a family!"Della interrupted.

"Yeah!"Huey and Dewey cheered.

"Who's up for some adventure? Dewey?"

"You know it!"

"Huey, you in?"

"Are you kidding? I've been dying to see Niagara Falls since...forever"Huey said.

"Louie?"

"..."

"Uh Louie?"Huey asked.

"You know...I think I'll just stay with uncle Donald"Louie said.

"What?"Everyone asked at the same time.

"But Louie, you still haven't adventured with mom, You're missing out"Dewey said "Also there's gold involved!"

"Are you feeling ok?"Huey asked.

"No"Louie simply said as everyone stopped hovering around him "I uh have a stomach bug, it's probably nothing serious but I'm not up to adventuring."

"Aw that sucks"Della said "Wait...did you say you're staying with Donald?" Louie nodded, "But Donald is coming with us, right Donald?"Della asked.

Donald simply said "Nope."

"Nope?"Della asked "What do you mean Nope?"

Donald shook his head "Oh I guess I forgot to tell you...I don't adventure anymore-"

"You what?!"Della asked "But Donald you're like the second greatest adventurer of all time!"Della said.

"Hey!"Dewey said.

"Ok third"

"Ahem"Scrooge fake coughed.

"Ok ok, Me first, Dewey second, Scrooge, Amelia eggheart then Donald okay?"everyone was quiet after that "Besides you're the yin to my yang, My partner in crime, My right hand man!"

"I resign"Donald said "Besides you have three new partners in crime".

"Hmm that's true"Della said "But seriously you don't adventure at all?!"

Donald shook his head.

"You can't possibly be serious..Donald Duck! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you-"

The two of them started bickering like young children, sometimes they just can't see eye to eye.

"Aww they argue like we do"Dewey said.

"You know something..uncle Donald is right, we're not only there to have a good time but we're there to help Scrooge and mom on their quest."

"And?"

"And so we need to be vigilant, help in anyway we can, we can't act like child tag alongs anymore".

Dewey scoffed "I don't know about you but I was never a tag along."

"Well fine then I guess I'll adventure without you!"Della yelled out the door.

"That's fine by me!"He yelled back.

Della slammed the door "Man I missed him"She turned her attention back to Huey and Dewey "So it looks like I am in need of a new partner...Huey, Dewey, what do you say?"

Both smiled brightly

"Like you had to ask"Dewey said, while at the same time Huey said "Count me in!"

The four of them left within the hour. Huey was excited to finally adventure with his mom but- he's also nervous. What if he said something wrong? What if he accidentally hurts her, or worse! What if he disappoints her. He had to be careful for every reason, he reassured himself 'Just stay calm and be yourself, everything will be fine'.

"This is it! Della and Dewey back on another high flying adventure! What could be in store for them this time? Who knows? The greatest adventurers of all time laugh in the face of danger!"

"Dewey"Huey said "We get it".

"Well excuse me for making this more interesting"Dewey said.

"You're not making anything interesting, you're just making things annoying!"

"Look who's talking Mr nerd it all".

"It's Mr know it all! If you're going to insult me, do it right."

"Alright you two that's enough"Scrooge said.

They landed near Niagara Falls ready for their first adventure. Scrooge and Huey grabbed their gear and Della and Dewey already ran into the cave.

"Wait a moment lass!"Scrooge said "I feel the best way to do this is to split up-"

"Great! Me and mom will go this way while-"

"Hold on!"Scrooge said "Della and Huey will go that way, Dewey and I will go this way."

"Why does Huey get to go with mom?"Dewey asked.

"Because wen the two of you are paired up there's always explosives and mischief involved"Scrooge said.

Della rolled her eyes "You say it like it's a bad thing".

"Besides with Huey and I keeping the balance we can have a good mix of both common sense and mischief"Scrooge said.

"Hey don't worry"Della reassured "Next time it's you and me turbo"She winked as Dewey smiled back.

Scrooge handed Huey the walkie talkie "He better have all his limbs and his senses when you get back"Scrooge said.

"Wow, loose a childs hearing one time and your labeled for life"She joked.

"Don't let her out of her sight"Scrooge whispered, Huey saluted.

"Alrighty then, just in case these suddenly stop working, everyone meet back here in three hours!"

Authors note: Part 2 will be ultra soon! Hopefully...please review it really inspires me, as for the suggestions people (Guest) have (had) already made I will definitely do those they just might take some time. If you have more ideas let me know these are a really fun! Bai


	2. Dellas right hand ducks PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Dellas right hand ducks PT 2 

Della and Huey were both excited to finally spend some time together without Dewey. Though they love him, they need some one-on-One time together. 

 

Della raced to the next cave, she couldn't wait, she hasn't adventured in so long, this was freedom! She didn't even think about possibly overdoing it.....for Huey's sake that is.

Huey watched as Della started going the wrong way, well not the wrong way but the more dangerous way, "Mom, wouldn't it be easier to go that way?"He asked.

"Well yeah, if you'd rather do things the easy way"She scoffed.

"I'm not saying that I would but, what if I would?" He asked.

"Oh Huey, adventure is all about danger and new discoveries.

"I'm sure there's plenty of danger and discovery this way" Huey said.

Della placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly "Trust me"Della said "I know what I'm doing, this will be fun!"

"Ok....if you say so, I trust you."Huey didn't mind danger but he'd prefer to not die when he's ten!

He was starting to realize what Scrooge meant by "Keeping the balance of crazy and common sense".

"Honey! Are you coming?"Della asked.

But, despite that Huey still trusted her. She knows what she's doing, she's probably been in this situation before and knew some sort of shortcut or perhaps a trap in the other cave..."Yeah I'm coming"He said following her to wherever she was heading.

_____________________________________

Later......  
Huey has been adventuring with Della for two hours and twelve minutes.

He still didn't agree with all her motives, especially when she thought it was a good idea to trick that leprechaun into thinking that they're not trying to steal gold but instead they're exterminators....he didn't think the leprechaun actually bought it. Or knows what exterminators are. Della does know what she's doing right? 

Of course she does, she's been adventuring for years...

"Hey Huey, look at this!"she said.

'Oh boy what now?' He wondered, continued walking to where Della was, surrounding her was green acid blocking their way.

"I knew we should've taken the other cave"Huey said "Maybe if we turn back now, Uncle Scrooge and Dewey are waiting so-"

Before he could finish Della grabbed her grappling hook and swung over the acid "Jr Woodchuck rule #75, always be prepared for anything".

"Like....your ideal death?!"He asked, realizing he's starting to sound like Louie. She laughed throwing it back to Huey.

"I've never actually used one of these before!"He exclaimed very loudly.

She yelled back "Well, there's a first time for everything right?"

"Oh yeah, totally".

Oh.....frank.......Huey is done for....  
_____________________________________  
Scrooge and Dewey had a very successful adventure, they even found the pot of gold, "You'd think they'd have a better body guard...or any"Scrooge said.

"No kidding, this was very boring"Dewey said.

"Well yer mother and Huey are probably waiting for us so let's head back".

"So how old was mom when she started adventuring?"Dewey asked Scrooge.

"Bout yer age"He said as they were retracting their steps "Grab the extra flashlight will yea?"

"So when I am her age I'll be just as good as she is?"

"Eh..sure why not?"He said.

"Wow..."Dewey handed Scrooge the flashlight "I could become one of the greatest adventures of all time!"

"Now lad...There's something you should be aware of about yer mother...though she can be a lot of fun she's....well..."

"Exquisite, glorious, spontaneous!"

"No, injudicious."

"What's wrong with that? Nobody is perfect".

"It's important to have roll models Dewey but it's also important not to make the same mistakes as they have you understand?"

They waited for a couple more hours "Maybe we should try to find them"Dewey said.

____________________________________

Huey has been adventuring with Della for six hours and seventeen minutes and he's already learned something very important.......  
SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S DOING! AND HE WAS TWO SECONDS BEFORE COMPLETELY LOOSING IT! what was she thinking? First tricking a leprechaun, then Letting a child who has never used a grappling hook, use one for the first time OVER GREEN ACID?!? And then realizing that same leprechaun was following them and fell into the acid turning it into some sort of radio active leprechaun....  
What the heck Della?!?!

Luckily they escaped but still...what if they didn't? Donald would be crushed and more important...so would his brothers, he's never pondered on the idea that they may not make it back one day but now that he understood how dangerous this can be....he is worried.

"Well...should we press on or head back?"Della asked "Scrooge probably has the gold already but that doesn't mean we can't find something new right?"She winked.

Huey wasn't going to pretend anymore "Actually...I want to go back".

Della looked confused "Ok sure if you want but why?"

"Why? Why? Are you seriously asking me why?"He asked.

She raised an eyebrow "Uhh yeees".

He looked like he was going to say something but he didn't, he stayed calm and completely stopped himself from becoming 'The duke' again.

"There ya are"Scrooge said "We've been looking everywhere for yu".

"How did it go?"Dewey asked.

"It was amazing!"Della said "First we ran into a leprechaun who was supposably protecting it so we clearly had to take care of that and...Huey are you ok?"She asked.

Huey was walking the opposite direction and stopped when she asked. How could she not notice how hard this was? Well...its not exactly her fault, Huey didn't tell her. 

Della walked up to him and got on her knees to his level "Honey?"She asked.

"Just leave me be please"He said pulling away from her.

"D-did I do something can I help?-"

"I said back off!"Huey yelled causing some of the unsteady rocks overtop of them to fall, causing both Huey and Della to fall into a ditch inside the cave. Both fell hitting the ground.

"Huey!"Della yelled as she helped him up "Huey are you alright?"

Huey didn't answer, he couldn't even look at her.

"Are ye alright?"Scrooge yelled.

"We're ok Uncle Scrooge!"Huey yelled back. 

"We'll get ye out as soon as we can! Come on Dewey"

Huey winced and grabbed his arm, he had scraped it on a sharp rock during the fall.

"Oh, Huey let me see-"

"No!"Huey yelled holding his wound with his other hand as it bled down his arm.

"You're bleeding, you need to wrap it up"Della grabbed her scarf and reached out to Huey.

He jerked his arm away from her "Stay away from me!"He yelled.

"Huey, honey, I know what I'm doing"She said attempting to help him again.

Once again he jerked his arm away and backed up away from her "Do you? Because as I've witnessed all day, you have no clue what you're doing! You just pretend you know what's right and you make things up as you go along! When they said you were like Dewey I didn't think you'd be as irresponsible and reckless too!"

"Huey I'm-"

"You never consider the consequences of your actions or how they can effect other people! Whether it's here...or at home or even the moon!"

Della gasped silently.....neither said a word. Della sighed and walked to the other end of the ditch, Huey still didn't look at her. She should've known Dewey was just too easy. 

Huey tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't, he disappointed her just like he always knew he would.

"I'm so sorry"She said surprisingly "I was selfish....I haven't adventured in a long time...I didn't consider what was better for you. Some mother I turned out to be"She said.

There was a long silence, Both Della and Huey felt bad for the way they acted today. 

"You're a great mother"He finally said.

"Huey-"

"No you are! Just because you make mistakes doesn't make you any less a mother as any other one, I know you don't mean to do the things you did...I know you didn't mean to leave. I guess I expected this to be easier then it was."

"I did too"She said "I do like it when you tell me the truth"She said "You're a great kid, I love who you turned out to be. And don't ever be afraid to tell me the truth about something ok?"

Huey smiled "Ok, thanks"He hugged her tight, he realized this was the first time he only hugged Della...and he was getting blood all over her, she didn't seem to mind though, she tied her scarf around it and Scrooge came back to save them.  
___________________________________

"So what happened between you and mom? Did you get into a fight?"Huey has never seen Dewey so concerned about something like this before.

"I suppose...kinda"Huey said, Dewey looked petrified "We worked it out and everything is fine"He said, Dewey felt a sudden relief.

"Did you have a good time though?"Dewey asked "Despite that?"

"It was very impenetrable"Huey said.

"We have a large vocabulary"Dewey said.

"I know right?"

It's still going to take some time for Huey to truly forgive Della but he's healing, it takes one day at it time and one day he knows he'll get over these crazy ideas of hers, he might even join her, and maybe he will rub off on her a little. With hope.   
____________________________________

A/N: I'm sorry this took longer to finish then I anticipated also I'm sorry it's so poorly described and I do think the story itself is meh, but this was my first 'Adventure' story, if you have any tips I'd be very thankful. And if you like it please give it a review it makes my day (and honestly I had a pretty bad one today) if you have any request for Momdella stories please Dm me or comment it here. Thanks guys so much for reading.


	3. Please don't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Dewey (Especially after a day like this) is worried Della isn't enjoying herself here.

Dewey woke up in a cold sweat, he started panting with the realization that it was just a dream.

Usually his dreams were boring, this time he wished it was.   
He couldn't take it anymore, he had to make sure she was still there. 

He discretely got off the bunk bed, and out of the bedroom hoping nobody will hear him, he just wanted to be sure Della was still there, that's all, where's the harm in it right? Dewey snuck over to Dellas bedroom and to his dismay he finds....she's not there. 

Dewey jumped back, where did she go? Why did she leave? Huey wasn't that bad today right? He said the two of them made up, that's no reason to just leave.

He ran downstairs to see if she's possibly still outside so he can stop her, he ran passed the dinning room and heard "Dewey?"

He stopped and looked back...there was Della "Mom?"tears started to fall down his face as he ran up to her and gave her a hug "You're still here".

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be here?"She asked. 

"I was just...wait what are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"Oh I'm not really use to sleeping, you know being on the moon, staying up all night rebuilding the spear of Selene, avoiding horrifying moon monsters, and being alone with my inner thoughts and demons that kept me awake....No matter, what are you doing here?"She asked. 

"Oh me? Hehe nothing, nothing to be concerned about just being a kid and doing kid things that kids do you know".

"Uh huh"She said "Sit down, let's talk".

Dewey followed her to the dinning room and sat down on the chair next to her, she pored him a glass of milk, that is actually progress at least she didn't give him pep or something that would keep him awake all night, he looked down at his glass and asked "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, it's your call. You seemed surprised and relieved to see me"She said.

She was very insightful like Scrooge said, either that or Dewey was super obvious about it. No matter. He played with his sleeve awkwardly, he wasn't sure what to say, he tried to talk but it ended up being random mumbling.

"Dewey, you can tell me, we're pals right? You can tell me anything".She said.

"It's just my imagination going crazy again"He said.

"Dewey? If you want to tell me, then just tell me. I won't get upset, I promise."

"I was just making sure you were still here"He said.

"Why wouldn't I still be here?"She asked.

"I don't know, you had a fight with Huey I guess".

"I wouldn't consider it a fight"She said.

"Well you had some sort of disagreement. I was worried you would get mad and leave again."

"Oh come on, you know me better then that."

Dewey looked at her as if looking at a stranger.

"Oh yeah...I guess you don't"She said, "I'm the kind of person who doesn't give up hope on people. I know that I can be reckless and he's not use to it yet but I hope one day he will. And hopefully I'll get use to his responsibility standards too. I don't give up. And I'd rather die than give up on the three of you."

"Thanks", Dewey smiled, "You know mom, I can help with this whole 'get use to Huey' thing. All you have to do is pretend to listen and nod a lot. It works every time".

Della ruffled his head feathers "I love you so much Dewey, I'm very lucky to have you and I promise. I'm not going anywhere"She hugged him as tight as she was able, as if she would never let go.

Dewey would and will never admit this but a tear fell down his face ah this very moment   
"I love you too mom".


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Della realizes that she hasn't bonded with Louie at all...so what does she do? Wakes him up at six AM of course

"Louie?..."Della whispered as she tried to wake him up without waking up the other two.

Louie slowly opened his eyes "Is there a fire?"He asked.

"No"

"Then go away"

"Come on Louie, I finally found something we can do to bond!"

Louie didn't really grasp what she said "What?"

"It's a surprise".

"I hate surprises and I hate waking up"He said, "What time is it anyway?"

"Six in the morning"She said happily.

"You're lucky I don't desire to kill you".

"Come on Louie it'll be fun"She said.

She wasn't going to leave him alone was she? "Ok fine".

Louie followed Della downstairs and saw a chess board "Ta da!"

"Uh wow mom a chess board.......why?"

"Well I asked Scrooge if he found any similarities between us and he said the ability to be three steps ahead so I thought hey....chess!"

Louie just blinked "What?"

"I'm. teaching. you. how. to. play. chess."She said.

"Let me get this straight..you woke me up at 6 AM so we could play chess?"He asked.

"Yup, what do you think?"

How do you say 'You're an idiot, that's the worst idea you've had since going to the moon' nicely? 

"Well that's...a great idea"Well he tried.

"Great so here's how you play: Each of the different pieces move differently. Pieces can't move through other pieces like a ghost except the knight can jump over other pieces because duh it's a horse and it can never move onto a square with one of their own-"

Louie already knew how to play chess but she seemed to like the idea of teaching him something so he nodded a lot.

"And yeh that's about it, any questions?"She asked.

"Nope".

"Great! Let's play."

They started playing, Louie made his first move 1.e4 and Della moved hers 1.c4. Honestly Della wasn't bad but she hasn't played in ten years so she's a little rusty, Louie was definitely winning but that was the last thing on his mind. 

Louie was still horribly mad at Della for what she said yesterday. He overheard Donald and Della talking, he didn't know.

"I was eighteen Donald, I didn't want to be a mother, I was terrified, I had dreams and I knew it was all over the minute I found out."

 

The minute she found out she was having kids, she knew her life was over...how could she say something like that? Were they really that bad? 

"So Louie what's your favorite subject in school?"She asked.

She was trying though, she didn't ignore Louie the minute she came back, she's trying to get to know him personally. "I don't know" Come on Louie you gotta say something better then that "I'm not really a fan of school".

"I can see why, teachers kinda suck".

"Mrs Beakley homeschools us"He said.

"Oh right....do you like adventuring?"She asked.

This was by far the scariest question she could ever ask him "Not..really"He hesitated like his life depended on it but she needed to know.

"What? A Mcduck who doesn't like adventure?"She asked, Louie frowned, something more serious is bothering him   
"How unfortunate. So Louie tell me something about you I don't know"She said.

"So everything? "Louie asked then realized how incredibly rude that was "Wait no I mean-"

"I kinda had that coming"She said, "is there something you want to talk about?"She asked.

"Not really"He said.

"Ok that's fine but if you ever do just know that I-"

"What did you mean when you said you're dreams were over when you knew you were having us?"

Dang...he heard them.   
"You heard your uncle and I talking yesterday didn't you?"

"Some of it"He said.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded"She said.

"So you really did leave because of us"Louie moved his chess piece.

Della got off her seat and walked over to him "No honey, of course not. It wasn't your fault".

She tried to hug him but Louie pushed her aside "You can't just tell Donald something and expect me to believe something else"He said.

"I didn't realize what I had until I lost it"She said.

"And that makes it ok?"

"No but you have to meet me halfway here".

"I don't have to do anything!"He snapped.

"Louie..honey, I'm trying my best to make this right. I need you to-"

"I needed you once too"He said. 

Della felt her heart sink, there was nothing she could do to fix this.

"There was always a what if...We use to wonder constantly who you were and what you'd think of us if you knew us....if we'd still struggle if you were here." 

Tears started to flow down her face, "Louie I'm so so-"

Louie interrupted "I'm glad Huey and Dewey are ok with the fact you're back. But I'm not. I needed you ten years ago and you weren't there. A chess game isn't going to change that, by the way checkmate"Della had no more moves.

At this point Louie was starting to regret everything he said, he honestly still blamed himself for everything. 

"Louie...I know I messed up, I know I shouldn't have got on that rocket in the first place. But I suffered too, I also suffered these ten years."

"I suffered my whole life, you suffered 1/3. I hope I can forgive you one day but I can't. Not today and not for a while". Louie walked upstairs by himself.

That definitely could have gone easier. She was never good at talking to people and he was right. She didn't know Louie, she had no idea who her son was. What was his favorite sport? What does he do when he's scared? Her plan was to bond with him but maybe this conversation needed to happen first. She supposed all her kids couldn't be as easy as Dewey but that's ok, she knows that no matter what happens that in the end..she'll love them all for who they truly are..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (basically the title) Donald takes Della with him to parent-teacher night.

Donald knows Della tries her best to be the best mother ever but she's- well she's- Della to say the least. She needs to take things slow, she tries a little too hard, puts the kids in trouble and feeds them sugar. Unfortunately she asked him of all people to help her.

Donald thought maybe giving her small 'Chores' to do. Start her off small.

To start off, Donald took Della with him to the parent-teacher conference, maybe not his best idea but this will at least give her an idea on what the boys school life is like.

They were meeting with Mrs splinunsky Huey, Dewey, and Louie's history teacher. She shook Donald's hand as they walked in and took a seat "Mr Duck, it's a pleasure as always. And who-?"

"Hi Mrs spilunsky! It's me Della, remember me from when you were my teacher and I spilled hot soup on Gregory Johnson because I had a crush on him?"

She turned to Donald "Uhm...Mr Duck?"

Donald face palmed "My apologizes, this is my sister Della".

"I'm the boys long lost but never forgotten mother!"She said.

"Ahah, I see. That explains a lot"She says.

"So what's the deal with my adorable small angels without halos and wings? Are they doing good?"

"Well"Donald corrected.

"Well what?"Della asked.

"No, it's 'Are they doing well' not 'Are they doing good' good is an action and well-"

"You lost me at no"She said "I'm sorry, my brother is very rude, do continue."

"Alright. We'll do this alphabetically. Dewey has done very well, mostly Bs and despite his outburst a few weeks ago he's really-"

"Hold on!"Della interrupts "What outburst?"

"Oh he was In a fight with a couple other boys"She explained.

"WHAT?"

"You weren't informed?"Mrs splinunsky asked.

Donald smiled "No she wasn't, wanna know why?"

"Did he at least win?"Della asked.

"That's why"Donald said.

"Come on I need to know these things!"

"No she doesn't. Della sit down"Donald pulled Della back into her seat.

"Ok shall we move on?"Mrs splinunsky asked.

"Of course, I'm so sorry"Della said.

"There is one thing about Dewey, we're having problems getting him to focus, we're concerned he may have ADHD".

"Gosh that sounds serious, what is it?"Della asked.

"He doesn't have that. We checked when he was four"Donald said.

Della was impressed that Donald could remember that specific disorder and how old Dewey was when they checked on that.

"Alright, Huey also is doing well but we're very concerned, he's being bullied again-"

"MY INNOCENT BABY BOY IS BEING BULLIED? Who is this punk?!"

"Della-"

"Don't you worry about Huey, I'll teach him exactly how to deal with bullies"Della said.

Mrs splinunsky looked at Donald concerned.

Donald pressed her back into her seat"No she won't".

"I'll just call you later with the details"She said reassuring "Now about Louie...his grades have dropped tremendously, he usually has a C+ average but it's dropped to barley passing. We do believe he also might be struggling with bullying but Louie always denies it."

Donald sighed, he should've saw this coming, Della just appearing out of nowhere. The poor little guy is probably stressed out.

"So why's the teachers giving my son bad grades?"She asked.

"Thank you for Mrs splinunsky for everything, maybe we could get him an appointment for a guidance counselor?"He asked.

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest."She said "Thank you mr Duck for meeting me, nice to meet you Della."

Donald and Della walked out of the school as fast as possible. Maybe this was a little too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thats all I got. This was a very random thought and I know this wasn't my best work but personally I thought it was funny.


End file.
